


Naruto meet and fuck sexual underworld

by Deltario



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto meet and fuck sexual underworld

**Naruto is right now is meet and fuck characters that is right now he is in the human world - Meet and fuck games version not the regular one.**

**Naruto is right now a man who loves having sex and is right now is in the underworld. Now he is having sex ...**

**Lemon**

* * *

Naruto is right now in his bed as 


End file.
